Raining In My Head
by Axel-Estan
Summary: Ichigo is Depressed and Hichigo/Ogihci/Dark Ichigo ect. is madly in love with Ichi. What will happen when they are alone on a stormy night?


Raining in My Head IchiHichi (DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Ichigo or Hichigo they Belong to Tite Kubo. I only own the Plot Bunnies in my Brain, kay?~)

Hichigo's POV

It had been a terrible week for the King. Hichigo could understand that. But it had rained in Hichigo's world the WHOLE FUCKING time and he was pretty sick of it. First, the princess chick had confessed her love to Ichigo but he told her he didn't like her that way. She had ran off sobbing and The King promptly got jumped by the midget, the karate chick, and the crazy gropping girl Chi-something. Anyway, King got yelled at by them and then he told them he wasn't interested in girls. Someone talked because for the whole week, the King got death-glares from every girl at school and the guys had ganged up several times to try and beat him up. Hichigo knew that Ichigo was gay, he never said anything though. Especially because he hid his affection for the beautiful young man. Hollow's weren't supposed to have hearts… let alone fall in love. Yet, Hichigo would always try to take over in battle when he couldn't stand to see the agonizing wounds on the king of his world and love of his life. Each wound he saw on Ichigo was like a knife through his heart, or lack there of. The worst was when he himself had to hurt his king. The moment he had stabbed Ichigo the second time they fought, he regretted it, burying his sadness for Ichigo's sake.

So here he was, soaked to the bone and freezing on Friday evening. "King! We HAVE to talk!" he screamed at his King angrily. My King? I guess so… Hichigo thought and waited for Ichigo to appear. He looked down, cursing as water began to flood everything.

Ichigo's POV

This had been the worst week of his life and Hichigo's yelling didn't really help. Ichigo arrived home, finding a note on the table from Karin and Yuzu. They were staying at a friends house for the night. The phone rang, making the tired young man snatch it up. "Hello?" "Ichigo! I have to work late, maybe even an all-nighter. Don't burn down the house. Gotta go, bye!" The phone cut off and Ichigo hung it up. Thunder boomed outside, rattling the windows and making Ichigo jump. "Just great," He mumbled, walking up to his room and flopping down on his bed.

KING, Damn it! Get me out of here before I drowned! I-ahg!  
>Ichigo froze as his hollow's voice cut off. He dropped himself into his inner world, seeing a white body floating in the water that was filling his world. Ichigo jumped in, diving under his albino twin and holding him tight as he came out of the flooded world. Ichigo laid the soaking hollow on the floor, realizing that Hichigo wasn't breathing. Ichigo shivered, fear creeping into his mind as he preformed CPR on the snow-white hollow. Ichigo pinched Hichi's nose closed, pressing his mouth over his hollow's and forcing air into his lungs. Hichigo coughed, spitting out water and gasping for air. Ichigo sighed with relief, putting Hichigo's head in his lap. "You scared me, crazy bastard," Ichi mumbled, blinking as Hichigo shivered. "Hang on, don't move," The orange-haired young man said, grabbing a fluffy towel and hurrying back to Hichigo's side. Ichi took the soaked shihaksho and hakamas off his hollow, wrapping the towel around Hichi. "Try to warm up, I'll get you some dry clothes." Ichigo forgot that he himself was soaked to the bone, shivering as he dug through the dresser beside his bed. He glanced over at Hichigo, worry filling his eyes. He had never seen his hollow look so frail and breakable. Ichigo grabbed a pair of pj pants and a T-shirt, helping Hichigo get the much dryer and warmer clothes on. "There, dry your hair while I change too," Ichigo said, draping the towel over Hichigo's head.<p>

The albino moved the towel, looking over at Ichigo. As Ichigo stripped off his clothing, Hichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Ichigo shed his shirt, placing it in the hamper while Hichigo watched, the water in Ichigo's hair making it's way down the chiseled chest, past the orangette's abs and into the tiny happy trail just below the young man's waist. Hichigo blushed, looking at the floor to hide his embarrassment as Ichigo tossed his pants and boxers in with the wet shirt. Hichigo didn't dare look up as he noticed Ichigo's long, tan legs were moving toward him. Ichigo wrapped a towel around his waist, kneeling down in front of Hichigo. "Hey, Hichigo? You getting any warmer?" Hichigo nodded, surprised when Ichigo lifted his chin up gently. "Hey, I'm sorry about this week. Are you ok?" Hichigo just stared, confused to why his King was being so nice. After all the times Hichigo had tried to kill him, the same man was asking him if he was ok. Hichigo managed to nod, not trusting his voice to sound like it usually did. Ichigo took the towel off the Albino's head, gently drying the white locks of hair. Hichigo stared, shocked by the kindness of such a simple act. Ichigo's frown disappeared, replaced by a playful smirk. "Gees Hichigo, you're looking at me like an over-stuffed bear about to pop. I'm not gonna explode and send stuffing flying all over the place, relax." Hichigo looked at the floor, mumbling. Ichigo chuckled and decided to throw caution to the wind, slipping an arm around his hollow's back and hugging him. Hichigo's eyes grew impossibly wider as Ichigo let him go, the tan young man grabbing a pair of PJ pants and slipping them on before toweling his hair dry. "Hichigo, can you get up?" The Albino didn't move, the shock of Ichigo's kindness still wearing off. Ichigo sighed and slipped an arm under Hichigo's, lifting the hollow up and onto his feet. "Hey, say something, you're starting to scare me with you being so quiet." "W-what are you doing?" "I'm setting you on my bed and getting us something hot to drink. No one else is home so you're safe." Ichigo laid his hollow on the bed, ruffling the Albino's white hair before disappearing out the bedroom door. Hichigo let his mind wander, relaxing and starting to feel more like his normal self. Maybe he does care for me… I'll have to see when he gets back.

Ichigo pushed the door open with his foot, carrying two cups of steaming drink and a bag of something in his hands. Hichigo went to get up but Ichigo had set them down on his desk quickly. "Stay there Hichigo, I brought you this stuff called hot Chocolate. I also brought these marshmallows for us to put in the drinks." Ichigo handed the marsh-thingies to Hichigo, picking up the drinks again. A low chuckle escaped Hichigo's lips. "Strawberry, hehehe," He said, causing Ichigo to turn bright red. "It's the only kind I could find. Hush and take the drink." Hichigo took the cup, his cool fingers brushing Ichigo's for an instant. Hichigo opened the bag of marshmallows, dropping a single one into the drink before sipping it. Ichigo dropped several into his cup, arching an eyebrow at Hichigo. "Why did you only put one in yours?" Hichigo shrugged, "one Strawberry is good enough," He said, realizing what he had said a moment later and filling his mouth with drink to shut himself up. Ichigo blushed, "Vanilla…" he mumbled, watching Hichigo's black and gold eyes flick over to him. "What's Vanilla?" The oblivious Hollow asked, watching Ichigo turn three shades of red. "N-n-nothing," came the stammered reply. Hichigo swallowed the last of the drink, setting the cup aside and taking Ichigo's, placing it with his on the desk. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, only to find Hichigo inches from his face, curiosity filling his eyes. "Tell me what Vanilla is," He said, watching Ichigo turn five more different shades of red. "I-it's a f-flavoring, like Strawberry. If I'm S-Strawberry, your V-Vanilla." Hichigo moved a little closer, "Is Vanilla good?" Ichigo nodded, "Y-yeah…" Hichigo was now barely an inch from his King's face, "is it good with strawberry?" Ichigo blushed crimson, "I-I don't know…" Hichigo pressed his cool lips to Ichigo's for only a moment, memorizing the soft feel of the young man's lips before flash-stepping to the window, throwing it open and disappearing into the night. Ichigo stared after him in shock, getting up and cursing himself. He grabbed his soul reaper badge and stepped out of his body, flash stepping across the tops of buildings in search of Hichigo.


End file.
